the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Loni's Crawl
'Loni's Crawl'is the seventh episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) season 3 and the thirty-seventh episode of the loud house. Plot After witnessing their new baby brother crawling on his own, Lincoln, Leni and Lynn tries to get him to crawl again to prove to the family he can crawl. Summary The episode begins one morning, as Lincoln is sneaking around the living room, where he sees no one and the remote is all alone. However when he got the remote, Lynn appeared and told her that her favorite sports news channel is on but Lincoln replied that the season premiere of ARRGH! is on and if he does not watch it then there will be spoilers at school. As Lincoln and Lynn started to fight, they dropped the remote and Leni appears and change the channel to her fashion show, but Lincoln and Lynn sees Leni and started to fight with her. Just then Loni appeared and began to crawl to the living room, which cause Lincoln, Lynn and Leni to stop and are amazed to see their new sibling crawling on his own. After Lynn turned off the tv, she, Lincoln and Leni all rush to tell their parents what happenef, Loni stopped moving. However the parents see Loni, he would just sitting there, Lynn told the parent that they did see Loni crawl but Lynn sr. repiled that Lonnie is only a few months old and that it would take awhile for him to crawl. As the parents left, Lincoln grab the remote and turn on the TV. However instead of ARRGH! A commercial for a new show called poodles the Bounty Hunter appeared and Loni started to crawl again. Leni then rush to get the parents again however Loni stopped crawling as the parents arrived and they told him to stop making this up. Later that day, Lincoln, Lynn and Leni had their own sibling meeting as they tried to figure out why their baby brother only crawled to them and no one else. So each of the siblings come up with their own plan to get the parent. For Lincoln's plan after Lynn sr. Change Loni diaper and place them on the floor, Lincoln appeared in front of the doorway with a rattle, in an attempt for him to crawl to get it. However after a few seconds Lynn sr. walked up to Lincoln and took the rattle and gave it to Loni. For lynn as had a stuffed teddy bear for him while Rita is writing her novel. But tired of all the squeaking sound she been making with the bear, Rita grabbed Loni and her laptop and took them both to her room. And for Leni as Lynn sr. is feeding Loni and Lily, Leni play some candy on the floor with a sign that said "Free Candy" and while Lily got out of her chair to eat the candy, Loni just sat on his chair. Later that day as the parents ask the kid did they do the thing. Lincoln revealed that they were trying to show the parents that Loni could crawl but Rita explain that Loni is too young to crawl yet. Meanwhile in the living room as Lucy prepare to watch a new episode of Vampire of Melancholia, a commercial of poodles the Bounty Hunter appeared again, just then the parents sees Loni crawling to the living room as Lincoln Lynn and Leni and the parents followed him. And Rita couldn't believe that they were telling the truth, it would we be alone that it was the promo of the new poodles the Bounty Hunter show that makes Loni crawl as it seems that he wants to watch the show and believe that he might want to become a bounty hunter just like him. However Lynn sr. Took Loni and refused to let him become a bounty hunter as he believed being a bounty hunter in a dangerous job. That night as everybody is sleeping, Loni crawl out of his crib and out of his parents room, headed to the living room and turn on the remote to watch the first new episode of the first new episode of poodles the Bounty Hunter, in low volume as he does not want anyone to know what he watching. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes